In Snape's World, Lost Love Means Popcorn
by boggartmoonhead
Summary: Snape has a lot going on, and can’t keep up to Tonks’s standards. She sets her sights somewhere else. Very beginning of the summer after fifth year. SnapexTonks and RemusxTonks.


**In Snape's World, Lost Love Means Popcorn**

_"I can't believe you any more! With all you're doing, all that could happen, and then never coming to see me! _I'm _keeping us together! Random shags after Order meetings and missions aren't going to cut it," Tonks raged__ her hair was a fiery red. "__And s__peaking of the Order, what in the hell do you call your latest stunt? How could you tell them about Bone's location? You knew what they would do! You're supposed to work with_ me- _with us. You're supposed to be with--"_

_"Tonks! I'm doing my bloody best!" Snape said, fuming, as Tonks quickly turned to flee. Snape ran after her, and grabbed her arm tightly._

_"I'm leaving," she breathed, hair plastered to her face. Snape stared at her, not letting go, hoping that maybe it would leave a bruise. She glared back at him. "Let me go, Severus."_

Snape sat holding his head, feeling completely hurt and useless. Nothing was turning out-- well, honestly, when had things ever turned out how they were supposed to? He was tired he felt it all the more as the memory of her leaving looped, and he let his eyelids droop. He felt his temples beginning to throb, and he slowly stood up. Maybe going to bed would help.

He laid down, and just began to feel worse. He had become accustomed to Tonks putting her head on his chest, her fingers making odd little designs on his stomach, and saying, "I'll leave before morning," as she fell asleep. The throbbing in Snape's head turned into a full-fledged headache. Tomorrow wouldn't be any easier. Tomorrow he had to wake up to play double agent again, and start preparing his room for students. He would have Potter and Longbottom as OWL students this year, and the idea was nauseating. Doubtless the room alone would bring the headache back, along with the feeling **of **an impending foul mood, which could be much worse than the actual foul mood. That night he would need to try to talk to Tonks again. He wasn't just going to let her go. They both needed the comfort, and… he wasn't really sure what else. Just… he didn't feel like he could let her go. There was something about her, something beyond her obnoxious attitude, or "charm" as she had termed it. He thought that maybe she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place anyone that he had wanted that much.

Snape had no idea how the reconciliation was going to work unless he employed what were extreme reactions to him. He wasn't going to beg to her or cry to her. He hadn't cried in so long, much less in front of someone, he half-doubted that he could do it anymore. And beg? Relationships were not that important. He reserved begging for keeping his place on both sides, and he had only had to use that a couple of times. He sighed, turned over, and tried to sleep. Maybe it would come to him in the morning.

---

By the time Snape had arrived at Tonks's small flat it was dark and quiet. He crept towards her bedroom, just to see whether she was asleep or if she had taken a nightshift. He opened the door, and saw her splayed across the bed. He walked as quietly as he could to her side, and leaned down.

"Tonks, are you awake?" he whispered, ignoring how alluring she looked. She breathed slowly, and did not answer him. He sighed, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he started; she was subconsciously listening after all. "Things are… difficult for me, as you know," he began to run his fingers through her hair, "What I did won't do anything significant enough to hurt the Order, and I just hope that you'll be fine with- with all of this. I didn't mean to do anything- I want--" He stopped speaking. He was going to start sounding idiotic if he went on, and in any case she wouldn't remember. This was pointless. Snape would just come back tomorrow. "Goodnight, my little girl," he said with a slightly smug feeling despite it all. If she was awake he would have been hit on the shoulder. Maybe he should do it to annoy her; the Nymphadora game was getting a tad old. "Goodnight," he told her, and stood up.

---

Snape did not come back the next day, or the day after. He knew that he should just do it, but he had decided to wait until the next meeting. He didn't have to wait very long, and he even showed up early.

"Tonks, may I have a word?" Snape inquired as he hurried her way.

She glared at him. "Whatever for?" she asked indignantly.

"That tone isn't necessary. I want to apologize. It wasn't my intention--"

"How lovely," Tonks interrupted. "Thing is, I don't want you."

"You don't want me?" Snape asked amused, an eyebrow raised.

"Excellent deduction, Severus," she said.

Snape looked at her, confused now. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. If you would like me to keep my position with the Dark Lord then I must do some things. I'm not proud of it. It's also hard for me to come across extra time, but I promise-"

"You promise, you promise, you promise!" Tonks laughed humorlessly. "You promise an awful lot for one person. I was just waiting for someone else, Severus, and I do believe that--"

"Stop interrupting me," Snape demanded in a frighteningly quiet voice.

Tonks's eyes showed a flash of unease, but she held her ground. "Sorry, but Severus, I'm not lying. I was waiting for someone else, and I think that they're ready for me."

That sick feeling of rejection hit the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. "Who?" he asked tonelessly. This was most likely just a jealousy test on her part. He wasn't sure why after all he had just said, but it was probable.

"Remus," she answered.

Snape could have laughed. "You leaving me for that _thing?_ That's the most amusing thing I believe I've heard all week!"

"Don't call him a thing! I love him!" Tonks exclaimed.

Snape realized she meant it, but instead of the pain he expected, he just felt amused and a little sorry for her. Falling in love with Lupin! Snape guessed that it would last all of a month, he planned on sitting back with popcorn for the show, and being there with open arms when she found out how much was wrong with the mongrel. To even think that Lupin was a better lover than he made his lips twitch with a smile.

"Of course," he told her. He turned to look for Lupin, and walked over to him.

"Good day, Lupin. I hear you have a girlfriend of sorts? Black would be most disappointed, I fear, but I suppose it no longer matters to you. What good is a dead lover?"

Remus's face darkened for a moment, but soon resumed its calm appearance. "What are you talking about, Severus?"

Snape just smirked as Tonks rushed over to repair the situation; this was going to be _good_, he thought, as the realisation that she hadn't yet told Lupin dawned.

* * *

Summary: Snape has a lot going on, and can't keep up to Tonks's standards. She sets her sights somewhere else. Very beginning of the summer after fifth year. It was written in mid July so it doesn't comply with Deathly Hallows.

Notes: This was originally inspired by the song Goodnight Goodnight by Maroon 5 (not a songfic though).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, or the song that inspired the story, and I make no money.


End file.
